


Tony Needs Supervision

by Celosia_cristata



Series: Darcy Mothers the Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy Parents the Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celosia_cristata/pseuds/Celosia_cristata
Summary: My first story here, please be gentle with me. Part 1 of Darcy Mothers the Avengers. Making Tony go to bed requires a lot of finesse on Darcy's part, and Jarvis is a good bro.





	1. Chapter 1

.  
.  
.  
Darcy had been bundled along with Jane as her intern when the offer from Stark Industries came. She now had a new official title as the lab manager but she really just preferred to be called the Scientist Wrangler. It had been a long day and the Scientist Three should all be in bed right now. Were they in bed? No. 

It took Darcy another hour to convince both Jane and Bruce to pretty please with a cherry on top to go to bed. No Jane you cannot take the la book with you to bed in case of 'emergency notes'. Bruce had just silently shuffled away towards the elevator mumbling something about radiation levels. 

With Jane tucked away in her bed like a burrito, no seriously, Darcy had to tuck the tiny scientist in tightly otherwise she would escape and be found back in the lab within fifteen minutes, she headed off to herald off her final scientist so that she could go to bed herself. 

When she entered Tony's lab, everything was in chaos. The music was too loud, there were hologram projections everywhere, Dunny was running around with a fire extinguisher. There were scraps of sharp metal all over the bench. She waved her hand at the nearest camera and signalled Jarvis to shut off the music. With another wave of her hand, the projections were switched off. She finally was able to locate Tony, who was sitting under the lab bench with a tablet. 

His eyes were fire engine red (like Darcy's latest nail polish purchase), his hands were vibrating and his feet were tapping furiously to an unheard rhythm. Darcy crawled in next to him and gave his shoulder a poke. 

"Whatcha doing Tony?" she asked. There was no reply, she didn't even merit a glance. 

She poked him again, "Do you like cookies, Tony?" This time he looked up. The man probably hadn't had anything of any nutritional value since the dinner burrito she had force-fed him last night whilst piggy-backing on his shoulders because apparently 'there is no break while making a break-through'. 

Darcy gently (read forcefully) pried the tablet from him and crawled out from their little clubhouse. Tony followed because he wanted the tablet back. She ran towards Tony's apartment with the tablet and hid inside the bathroom knowing he would follow and gave Jarvis instructions.

"Jarvis, as soon as he enters the shower, turn on the water full force."

"Yes Miss Lewis", Jarvis sounded pretty fed up himself. 

As soon as Tony entered the shower, Darcy slipped out and Jarvis turned on the water full force. He also turned on the 'auto soap dispenser' that Tony had added to 'save time while showering'. His sensors probably picked up on how ripe his creator smelled. 

Darcy hid the tablet and waited for Tony to come out of the shower. He took a full ten minutes to come out, wearing new sweatpants and a henley. Darcy grinned at his glare. She then pointed to the sandwich, cookies and chocolate milk she had ready on his side table. The grumble of his stomach took away from his glower and he picked up the sandwich and finished it in four bites. He then guzzled the milk down and attacked the cookies with a ferocity that Darcy wished that someone would one day look at her the way Tony looked at his cookies. 

When he finished eating, Darcy went forward and gave him a hug. He stiffened for a second before wrapping his arms around her. She walked him back and pushed him on the bed and then proceeded to tuck him in. His eyes were already fluttering shut when Jarvis dinned the lights. 

All in a day's work for Darcy Lewis.   
.  
.  
.


	2. Hawkeye needs Sleves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you leave your arms open as an easy target? Darcy is also concerned that one of these days Hawkeye is going to catch a cold.

The Avengers were all sitting in a team meeting with Tony showing off his latest designs for their costumes. 

Steve wanted a little more breathing room in his suit, it had become indecently tight the last time Tony made changes to the material and then they didn’t have time for any more edits with all the supervillans deciding to attack back to back. It was as if they had a schedule. Steve suspected that Tony had somehow fixed it that way. 

Natasha was happy with the latest design of her catsuit. It made her look sexy and badass at the same time. Damn she’d look hot in that thing. 

Tony was in the middle of his sciencey ramblings about the quality of the materials and their resilience when the door to the impromptu meeting ‘room’ opened and in slid the intern with a pot full of coffee. Hawkeye who had been sleeping before Tony decided a meeting was taking place blearily looked up at the aroma, his nose leading the way to Darcy. 

Taking pity on the poor soul, Darcy let him do the honours by giving him the first cup. 

Tony, who had been about to scream at the injustice of having his ‘speech’ disturbed saw the coffee and the tray of mini cupcakes and made a beeline for her. The rest of the Avengers let out a sigh of relief. 

While the rest of the group was busy with sustenance, Darcy looked over the costumes, almost blushing when she saw Natasha’s outfit. She wasn’t gay, but damn she wouldn’t mind turning. 

The final outfit made her mad. Seriously mad. Do none of these geniuses realise he risks of having open patches of skin in the field. Did no one realise the dangers? With a growl she queried “Why on earth does Clint not have sleves on his outfit?”

Clint, blearily looked up wanting to argue that the lack of sleeves made him arms look really awesome but the look on Darcy’s face made him change his mind. 

Everyone was stunned silent. Any retort Tony thought of did not make it through as Darcy stepped up to him and pinched his mouth shut with her fingers. 

“I am going to add sleves to this thing and they better be there in the final product otherwise there is going to be no bi-weekly Darcy dinners for the next month. Capisce?” 

Everyone nodded. Darcy made the changes and gave the other outfits another glance just to make sure that everyone was covered. 

Clint decided another nap was in order. He sulkily flopped down on his bed as everyone left his room. His arms were awesome damnit! How was he supposed to show them off now?


End file.
